Itsumo issho
by Dark Amy-chan
Summary: No se si todo esto pasaba por despecho, no quería pensarlo en el fondo…Solo dejarme llevar, sentir tu piel junto a la mía…y que gimieras de placer…Que me rozaras con tus manos mientras besaba tus labios con pasión…No se en que momento. Pareja SasuHina


Hii!! Nos encontramos haciendo otro concurso de one-shots en el Fc SasuHina, demo...está vez de one-shots Hots n///n

esté es mi primero y he querido compartirlo con vosotros...espero os guste n///n

* * *

**Epilogo**

No se si todo esto pasaba por despecho, no quería pensarlo en el fondo…  
Solo dejarme llevar, sentir tu piel junto a la mía…y que gimieras de placer…  
Que me rozaras con tus manos mientras besaba tus labios con pasión…  
No se en que momento, en que instante entre tus brazos fue que conocí lo que era…Amar a alguien

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ya se me hacía costumbre el de esperarte en aquel lugar, talvez solo un juego para ti...tal vez necesitabas sentirte querida, deseada…  
¿Tanto le querías¿Tanto daño te causo que la eligiera a ella y no a ti?  
Aún no comprendo como no vio tu belleza… ¡Kami! Si posees un cuerpo que solo se iguala a la más hermosa escultura, porque eres…simplemente hermosa…  
Pero no solo posees una belleza externa, realmente posees un alma maravillosa, seguro la luz de tu corazón es reflejada en todo tu ser…  
Eres tan opuesta a mí, seguro por eso me enamoré de ti…por eso me has cautivado…  
Ahora soy un adicto a tu cuerpo y mirada, todo de ti ya me es una necesidad…

Y ahora que me encuentro aquí, en este oscuro bosque esperando a que llegues como todas las noches… viene a mi mente el recuerdo de esa primera vez donde te hice mía, donde solo las estrellas eran testigo de nuestra desnudez sobre el césped…recorriendo nuestros cuerpos, hasta quedar rendidos…

Sasuke:…Seh…esa noche…aquella donde conocí el calor de tu cuerpo, pero lo que ignoraba…era lo que provocarías en el mío

Todo aquello venía a mí mientras observo la misma luna que contempló el fundir de nuestros cuerpos en uno hasta no poder más…  
Me estiró para contemplarlas mejor…las malvadas dibujan tu perfecto cuerpo  
Y el mío comienza a arder de solo verle…  
No hallo las horas de que te presentes…besarte sin control, te necesito…quiero saciar esta sed de ti…  
Pero todavía no llegas y temo que no te presentes…que no me desees tanto como yo…no lo soportaría, simplemente moriría…porque tu cuerpo se ha convertido en mi alimento y sin él…todo sería penumbras

_Flash Back_

_Pov. Sasuke:-_

_Había decidido volver a Konoha, realmente fue un error el haberme ido…pero tardé en darme cuenta…  
Todo gracias a Naruto, que no desistía en traerme de vuelta…hasta que al final termine accediendo…  
Pero no me arrepiento, aunque aún lo único que tenía en mente era mi venganza…eso no desaparecería hasta que le matase, solo así podría tener una vida más…normal  
Y como era de esperarse de ese Usuratoncachi…hizo una fiesta en mi honor, celebraba mí regreso…_

_Todos mis antiguos compañeros estaban presentes, como pasan los años…seh…habían pasado tres largos años en un abrir y cerrar de ojos  
En los cuales solo tuve en mente el obtener más poder, olvidar aquellos vínculos que consideraba que me debilitaban…totalmente rodeado de aquella oscuridad que provoca la soledad…  
Y aunque mi rostro demostraba disgusto de todo esto…en verdad me sentía muy bien, como si el tiempo no hubiera transcurrido…como si nunca hubiera abandonado la Villa esa Noche  
Realmente admiraba la fuerza de este Dobe, posee una fuerza interior que no logro comprender…_

_Y ahí se encontraba llamando la atención de todos como de costumbre…echaba de menos sus payasadas, no ha cambiado nada…sigue igual de "florerito"  
Pero hay algo diferente en él…en su mirada… ¿brillaba más que de costumbre?  
Ya veo porque, así que al fin lo pudo conseguir…Hmph…me alegra por ellos…  
Merecías que ella te correspondiese, siempre le protegiste y ayudaste…Seguro Sakura se dio cuenta de eso y sus sentimientos fueron brotando para luego salir al sol…porque eso es lo que tu simbolizas, el Sol para quienes sucumben en la tristeza y soledad…  
Todo trascurrió como se esperaba, y aunque le agradecía por aquella fiesta, yo no era de los que disfrutaba de las reuniones, siempre he gustado de la tranquilidad…de solo mirar las nubes flotar, aquello lograba aunque sea por unos minutos…que olvidará lo ocurrido en mi pasado, la perdida de mis seres queridos…  
Así que sin ser notado camine hacía la salida… ¿Destino? No lo tenía, solo pararme a contemplar las estrellas…no se, solo quería un poco de "Silencio"_

_Sasuke:…La villa no ha cambiado en nada, sigue tal y como la deje…_

_Cerré mis ojos, dejando que la suave brisa se llevará aunque sea un poco de ese dolor que estaba impregnado en mí…en mi alma  
Pero un ruido me sacó de ese corto instante de paz… ¿Quién demonios se atrevía a interrumpir mi "momento"?_

_Sasuke: Hmph…_

_Tenía que ver quien fue la persona que interrumpió mi meditación, del instante de tranquilidad que me brindaba la suave brisa que llegó a mi rostro…la cual se perdió cuando le escuche…  
Con cada paso que daba, acortaba la distancia con aquella persona ¿Un Sollozo? Si, no me había equivocado…alguien lloraba_

_Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo, en ese instante le vi…era una chica, tenía el cabello largo azulado… mas no veía su rostro, este lo cubría con ambas manos…_

**_Llora, llora desconsoladamente…  
Y a mí que me importa, no le conozco…  
Entonces…entonces porque no puedo dejar de caminar…?  
Caminar hacía donde ella está…?  
Porque mi mano tocó su hombro…?_**

_Fin Flash Back_

Sasuke:…no sabía el porque lo hacía…solo me deje guiar por mis instintos, Hmph…instintos que no creí tener, que los había perdido…

_Flash Back_

_Solo te abrazaste a mí, ni siquiera levantaste tu mirada, solo…llorabas_

_**Tus brazos rodearon mi cintura…  
Tus lágrimas empapaban mi camiseta…  
Eh inconcientemente mi mano acaricio tu cabello…  
Talvez solo me recordabas a mí…  
Talvez solo actué por instinto…**_

_Segundos después levantaste tu mirada, me miraste, te sorprendiste…lose_

_Y nuestras miradas fueron una en un segundo…  
El tiempo transcurrió más lento que nunca…_

_Limpiaste tus lágrimas mientras bajabas tu mirada…ya te habías desahogado, sin poder creerlo aún…yo…seguía en ese lugar, sin decir palabra alguna…¿Qué era lo que estaba sucediendo conmigo…?  
Me miraste ya más calmada, me sonreíste con ternura…lo comprendía, aquella era tu manera de agradecerme…_

**_¿Quería saber que fue lo que hizo daño…?  
Qué era lo que atormentaba tu corazón…  
Y porque de pronto el mío comenzó a palpitar con fuerza…  
¿Acaso fue tu sonrisa?  
O talvez aquella mirada sincera y agradecida que me brindabas…?_**

_Nada salía de mi boca, nada lograba articular…solamente me encontraba perdido en aquellos ojos plateados, tal opuestos a los míos…tan…puros_

_¿?:…G-Gracias…_

_Bajaste tu mirada nuevamente, aquello me hizo salir del trance en el cual me encontraba…volvía a la oscuridad de los míos…_

_Sasuke¿Por qué llorabas?_

_Que me importaba a mi? No lo se…solo salieron las palabras de mis labios antes que pudiera pensar en algo, no era yo en ese momento… ¿O quizás si? Ya nada tenía claro…  
Volvía esa tristeza a ti, aquella melancolía a tus ojos…y por primera vez en mi vida sentía que había hecho algo malo…  
No era que nunca hubiera hecho algo de lo cual debía sentirme arrepentido, no  
Es solo…que nunca pensaba en analizar mis errores, solo actuaba por capricho o conveniencia…pero nada más  
Y ahora que notaba la pena en ti, todo por mi pregunta…realmente me arrepentí de haberlo hecho… ¿Qué era lo que pasaba conmigo¿Es que acaso me estoy volviendo débil?_

_Demo…tu voz me hizo salir de mis pensamientos, era…muy suave, muy triste…_

_¿?:…N…No es…nada…_

_Bien! No querías contarme y yo me estaba sintiendo cada vez más débil, no me gusta sentirme de esa manera, tan…vulnerable  
Me gire, estaba dispuesto a marcharme de ahí…ni siquiera te conocía, ni siquiera conocía tu nombre ¿Qué demonios hacía en este lugar en primer lugar?  
Pero tu voz me detuvo, una suplica…y mis pies no respondieron a las órdenes de mi mente ¡¿Pero que diablos me detenía?!  
Aún no lo entiendo…_

_¿?:…N-No te vayas…one…gai…no me dejes…sola_

**_Soledad…  
Aquella palabra que me define bien…  
Ella mi dulce compañía, y por lo visto…también la tuya_**

_Te miré, lucías tan frágil…  
Un suspiro de derrota fue solo lo que salió de mi, aún no se el porque no me iba de ese lugar…bueno, no tengo nada mejor que hacer pensé  
Podría volver a la fiesta, demo…son tan escandalosos y yo necesito calma…_

_¿C-Caminas j-junto a mí?_

_Te pusiste de pie y me sonreíste nuevamente, no me gusta…aquella me hace sentir…extraño  
Nunca me había sentido de esa forma…_

**_Caminamos… ¿Cuánto? No lose…solo el silencio nos guiaba…  
No querías sentirte sola, lo se…y yo quería silencio, tranquilidad…  
Porque no caminar juntos…?  
Acompañarnos y curarnos mutuamente…?  
Solos…tu y yo…y la noche_**

_No se como, no se en que momento paso…pero me encontraba sobre ti, besando y recorriendo tu cuerpo sin control…  
Tus caricias, tus labios…el suave aroma que despide tu piel…Todo de ti me estaba volviendo loco…  
Me saciaba con la miel de tus labios hasta quedar sin aire…necesitaba tomar un respiro, me dejabas sin aire…nunca nadie me provocaba aquello  
Tome la distancia suficiente como para verte a los ojos, esa mirada…ese rubor en tu rostro… ¿Qué me estabas haciendo¿Qué era lo que estabas provocando en mí? No lo entendía, no quería pensar en eso realmente…solo se que te necesitaba, que tu me necesitabas…_

**_Curemos nuestras heridas…  
En esta noche estrellada, donde el frío no existía…  
Solo el calor que despiden nuestros cuerpos…  
El deseo de ser queridos…apartar la soledad de nuestros corazones_**

_Mis labios se juntaron nuevamente con los tuyos, me quemaba…sentir tu cuerpo bajo el mío…provocaba el fuego en mi interior  
Mordí tu labio inferior con deseo, quería profundizar más...la pasión en mi ya era insostenible, el suave gemir que salía de tus labios al sentir mis dedos bajar la cremallera de su chaqueta…  
Me sentía completamente extasiado…se que te sentías igual, me lo hacías sentir…lo podía percibir  
Nuestros besos tomaron más intensidad, nuestras lenguas peleaban en el interior de nuestras bocas, mientras tus manos buscaban el calor de mi piel…apartando de su camino aquello que te lo impedía, y mi piel se estremeció al contacto de tus manos, de las caricias que me brindabas sin cesar  
Ese contacto, sentir como recorrías mi espalda con suavidad…con gentileza, pero sin peder el deseo…  
Me embriagabas, tu aroma al descender por tu cuello entre besos, tu sabor era algo realmente embriagante para mi lengua y labios…El sentir tu cuerpo retorcerse al percibir la mordida suave que te daba…_

_Dos inexpertos en amor…dos corazones solitarios en busca del paraíso en la tierra…  
Explorando sin control lo desconocido, sumidos en la pasión_

_Deseaba, quería recorrerte por completo…sentir la suavidad de tu cuerpo, apartando de mi camino tan molestoso polar…  
Te mire, deseo…se que mi mirada reflejaba eso, se reflejaba en la tuya…  
Media sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro al ver como cerrabas tus ojos al contacto de mi mano sobre tu vientre, un suave gemido me brindabas al sentir como subía lentamente la polera que me impedía ver tus pechos, el solo escucharte…me daba a entender que lo disfrutabas tanto como yo, que anhelabas todo esto tanto como yo…  
Le aparte, la arrebate de mi camino con brusquedad…no podía evitarlo, esa es mi naturaleza, soy muy impaciente…pero no te disgustó, estabas completamente extasiada, lo reflejabas en tu mirada y en aquella sonrisa que me regalabas…  
Bese tu cuello nuevamente, para luego con mi lengua bajar hasta tus pechos…te levantaste lo suficiente para lograr desabrocharlo y quitarlo del camino…  
Tus pechos…simplemente…perfectos, todo de ti es perfecto ¿En verdad eres un ninja? Es que eres tan…dulcemente frágil, cuan blanca porcelana…  
Antes de apropiarme del sabor de tus pechos, te mire nuevamente…me gustaba la expresión de tu rostro, notar el sentir que provocaba en ti mis inexpertas manos…Me encantaba aquella expresión de niña en ti, aquel rosado en tus mejillas…me hacía desearte más  
Tus manos me guiaron a la miel de tus labios, me besaste con intensidad…para luego dejarme continuar, seh…jamás me ha gustado dejar las cosas a medias y esta vez no sería una excepción…  
Volví a descender hacía tus pechos, mientras mi mano provocaba enorme placer en uno…en el otro mi boca y lengua hacían lo suyo…tu solo cerrabas tus ojos dejándote llevar, disfrutando del placer que te brindaba…Para luego disfrutar de nuestros labios nuevamente…  
Tímida, se que eres así…tus manos, tu forma de moverlas lo demostraba...no pude evitar soltar una sonrisa al sentirte descender con torpeza hacía mi pantalón…pero aquella desapareció al sentir tu mano jugar en su interior, ahora era yo el que soltaba espasmos de placer, aquel que me estaba provocando el movimiento de tu mano…mientras los callabas con tus besos, con tus dulces labios…sacando luego aquella mano y con ambas profundizarlo, revolviendo mi pelo con tus dedos…  
Instintivamente mis manos descendieron, era mi turno…soy un Uchiha y no puedo dejar que nadie sea mejor que yo en nada, y quería demostrarte lo que podía provocar en ti…  
Desabroche tu pantalón, y mi mano fue a parar en su interior…al interior de tu diminuta braguita…  
Quedaste sin aliento al sentirlo, como mis dedos hacían lo suyo en tu interior…buscabas donde sujetarte, y para provocarlo con más comodidad me situé a tu lado…disfrutaba ver como te retorcías de placer, como mordías tu labio inferior ante tal calor que crecía en ti a cada segundo…  
Al sentir que estabas lista quite por completo tus pantalones y mientras me sacaba los míos, tú deslizabas aquella diminuta pantalela violeta…  
Miramos nuestros cuerpos desnudos…no se como te sentías tu, pero yo…necesitaba estar en ti, fundirnos en uno solo  
Fue en ese momento en que comprendí que lo deseabas tanto como yo, me besaste intensamente…mi espalda sintió el pasto, y sin perder el contacto de nuestros labios…te situaste arriba mío, el puro roce de nuestra intimidad hizo que de tu boca se escapara otro suave gemido…De solo notar la erección que provocabas en mi de solo sentirte tan cerca…de sentir el contacto de nuestra piel, las caricias que me brindabas…todo. Una sonrisa traviesa salió de tu boca…aquello me hizo ruborizar a mi, así que decidí volver a tomar el control, ante aquella risilla en ti…  
Ahora yo me encontraba arriba, observe por última vez tus ojos…tu mirada, aquella sonrisa en tu rostro…todo aquello provocó que se dibujara en mi rostro también…  
Con lentitud te acercaste a mis labios, suaves y cortos…deliciosos en verdad, pero yo quería más…y con mi lengua logré acceder a aquella lucha nuevamente…todo mientras me acomodaba para hacerte mía por completo, eras virgen lose…No iba a lastimarte…pero tu mirada me dijo que siguiera…descuida, solo en el comienzo duele, luego disfrutábamos con cada suave envestida…las cuales entre besos tomaban cada vez más intensidad…todo hasta caer rendido en tu pecho, nuestros cuerpos sudados por la pasión y la luna como cómplice de aquella noche de intensidad…_

_Fin Flash Back_

Sasuke:…nunca había actuado de esa manera, ni siquiera sabía tu nombre…pero era como si todo aquello lo hubiera deseado siempre…

_Flash Back_

_A la mañana siguiente tu ya no estabas, y me sentí utilizado…me dio mucha rabia y me sentía un idiota…Tome mis ropas y me vestí, me dirigí a la villa…  
Y ahí pude enterarme de todo, te habían visto…Por otros me estaba enterando de tu amor por otro, por otro que era nada más que Naruto…ya lo entendía todo, les habías visto…te diste cuenta de lo que había entre Sakura y ese Usuratoncachi…Por eso llorabas, y yo solo fui un instrumento de tu despecho…_

_Sasuke:…"Hyuuga Hinata…con que ese es tu nombre, por eso tus ojos me eran tan familiares…"_

_El día paso sin mayores pormenores, solo escuchando las quejas de aquel que tú querías…me reprochaba por mi falta de interés y mi mal humor ¿Cómo quería que me sintiera después de lo de anoche? Solo deseaba machacarlo, todo era culpa suya…todo por hacerme volver, todo por amar a otra y no a ti…  
Pero seguro que nunca supo de tus sentimientos, es que el Dobe siempre a sido muy despistado…_

_Ya era de noche, y sin darme cuenta había vuelto al lugar en donde te bese, donde sentí por primera vez…Para mi sorpresa fue el verte ahí, mirabas el cielo…y yo el muy idiota me sentí ¿feliz?...Seh…no lo podía negar, solo reprocharme el hecho que caminaba hacía ti…  
Me detuve unos pasos atrás tuyo, pude sentir como tu cuerpo se tenso al sentir una presencia y más al voltear y verme…  
Bajaste tu mirada, y yo por primera vez tenía miedo…miedo de preguntarte, de que todo fue un error…No te deje hablar, solo te bese con fuerza mientras atraía tu cuerpo al mío…  
No me importaba si solo me utilizabas, si solo era para aliviar tu dolor…Solo deseaba sentirte y que tus besos eran sinceros…_

_Fin Flash Back_

Sasuke:…me enamore, Hmph…extraño...Pero pude darme cuenta, que desde en el instante que te vi llorar, ese fue el instante en que mi corazón volvía a latir…que ya no iba a ser igual

Esta brisa…es tan suave…traía tu llegada, como la primera vez …No puedo evitar embozar una sonrisa…  
Sonreíste con dulzura y corriste a mis brazos…  
Espero tu sonrisa sea sincera, seh…no debo dudarlo, en ti no hay maldad…solo posees pureza…Se que ese noche, esa noche todo cambio para ti también…  
Que aquel encuentro estaba destinado, y que ahora solo somos…

Dos Enamorados…

**"Gracias a ti he vuelto a volar, gracias a ti he vuelto a nacer…y nunca te dejaré escapar, porque solo tú…me haces brillar"**

Fin


End file.
